gaias_retaliation_orpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Quests are a very important part of Gaias Retaliation. Quests are tasks that an NPC will give you. If you complete the task you will be rewarded. Rewards can be gold, experience, and/or items. Quests may also give you more information about the story and lore of the game, so don't forget to talk to the NPCs. Quests require a minimum level requirement of quest level -5 and you may only gain experience if your level is -5/+5 of the quest level. Gaia's Retaliation Quest List 'The Fjords of Ankhmaron' + 25 Gold + 525 XP Total '• Problems in Ankhmaron' NPC: Willy Winka - Find Innkeeper Beregost in Riversdale and talk to him Reward: + 100 XP '• Maintain Balance' NPC: Huntsman Peterson - Slay 15 wolves - Return to Huntsman Peterson Reward: + 25 Gold + 125 XP '• Family Bonds' - Talk to the food merchant in Riversdale - Look for Rolfen's son at the blacksmith's Reward: + 300 XP 'Riversdale' + 215 Gold + 3250 XP Total '• A Hairy Gourmet' NPC: Elena - Get a piece of lobster flesh - Return to Elena Reward: + 20 Gold + 175 XP '• No Red Hoods for Children' NPC: Child - Talk to Guard Pete Reward: + 50 XP ''•''' The Big Bad Wolf' NPC: Guard Pete - Slay the Giant Wolf - Report back to Guard Pete Reward: + 45 Gold + 150 XP '• And That One Day, in the Bandit Camp...' NPC: Beregost the Innkeeper - Find a trace of further action - Report back to Innkeeper Beregost Reward: + 350 XP ''•''' Into the Lion's Cav''e 'NPC: Beregost the Innkeepe'r - Kill Torture Master Zibnix - Kill Sergeant Daekan - Kill Gaelas Tar - Report back to Innkeeper Beregost '''Reward: + 100 Gold + 1000 XP '• A Dangerous Love' NPC: Blacksmith Kirgis - Talk to Emma about Rolfen's son Reward: + 75 XP '• Missing' NPC: Emma the Piano Player - Find Casimir Reward: + 250 XP '• A Hasty Escape' NPC: Casimir - Escort Casimir - Talk to Casimir Reward: + 50 Gold + 700 XP '• The New Recruit' NPC: Lieutenant Magast - Talk to Sergeant Qwerty in Mytargas Reward: + 500 XP 'The Trade Route' + 795 Gold + 7800 XP Total '• Trouble at the Trade Route' NPC: Eist Tuirseach - Find the Bill Book - Find the Powder Bag - Return to Eist Tuirseach Reward: + 1000 XP '• More Trouble at the Trade Route' NPC: Jonathan 'The Axe' - Kill Sanev - Return to Jonathan 'The Axe' Reward: + 100 Gold + 1200 XP '• Catch'em All' NPC: Gillian - Catch 10 boars - Return to Gillian Reward: + 75 Gold + 800 XP '• Treasures in the Dirt' NPC: Mara - Collect 10 spider cobwebs - Return to Mara Reward: + 120 Gold + 700 XP '• Got Style?' NPC: Anomines - Find the wizard hat in the cave - Return to Anomines Reward: + 1300 XP '• A Dread From the Deep' NPC: Lithis - Kill the Ancient One - Return to Lithis Reward: + 1500 XP '• Dangerous Crops' NPC: Farmer Greavus - Find the ring Greavus was talking of - Talk to Farmer Greavus Reward: + 200 Gold + 400 XP ''•''' A Two-Headed Threat' NPC: John 'Be Gone' - Slay 12 ogres - Talk to John 'Be Gone' Reward: + 300 Gold + 400 XP '• Band of Brothers' NPC: Felrah Bladeforge - Find and rescue Nelrah Bladeforge - Report back to Felrah Bladeforge at the refugee camp Reward: + 500 XP 'Mytargas' + 500 Gold + 4300 XP Total '• Gaia's Retaliation - Part I' NPC: Colonel Brightblade Reward: None '• Gaia's Retaliation - Part II' NPC: Colonel Brightblade -Talk to the Oracle in the Slums of Mytargas - Investigate the sewers - Report back to the Oracle - Report back to Colonel Brightblade Reward: + 3500 XP '• The Reconquest' NPC: Corporal Finley - Support Sergeant Gaspode against the undead - Report back to Corporal Finley Reward: + 500 Gold + 800 XP